


A Second Chance

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants to try again but Joe is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freedomworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomworm/gifts).



> If it wasn't for Thescratchman, this fic wouldn't be up so soon ^_^ so thank you!
> 
> I am being incredibly lazy, so I haven't read through it for possible mistakes.

Finn fidgeted in his seat, trying to work up the courage to speak to Joe about something that was not Tobey, De Leon, or the Mustang, but equally important. When Joe glared at him again, making it the thousandth time for the day, he sighed and turned in his seat to look at Joe forcing himself to ask, “Are we ever going to talk about it?”

Joe clenched his jaw and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, “Talk about what? How you just fucking left, without a word, to a city in a different state? Or how I had to find out from your Dad that it wasn’t just a fucking trip but that you were moving there?” As Joe spoke his tone got harder and louder, and when he was done he snapped his mouth shut and took in a deep breath through his nose letting it out slowly before asking, “Just what the fuck do you want to talk about Finn?”

Finn’s heart clenched, the fact that Joe was actually swearing meant that he was really angry with him, and he dropped his gaze to his hands wondering if maybe talking had been a bad idea. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking up at Joe and repeating himself more clearly, “I’m sorry. Pete was dead, Tobey was in jail, the garage was closed down . . . my Dad told me that if I didn’t get a job, he’d kick me out . . . so I got a job,” he finished shrugging, he supposed he could have handled moving to Detroit better but he hadn’t wanted to say goodbye.

“You could have come to me, told me . . . we could have come up with a fucking plan,” Joe ground out, eyes straight ahead, hands still gripping the wheel tightly.

“Like what?” Finn asked plaintively, “I needed a job and none of the garages in the area would hire me, so I looked for a job I was actually qualified to do, and the only thing decent was in Detroit.”

Joe fumbled in his shirt pocket and pulled out a toothpick, putting it in his mouth as he said quietly, “You could have moved in with me.”

Finn looked at him surprised, “Joe?”

“You know how much I fucking hated the sneaking around, the pretending . . . if you had moved in,” Joe shook his head, “it doesn’t matter now anyway.”

Finn nodded turning away; over the past two years he had often wondered how differently things would have turned out if he had asked Joe to move with him, but he had known Joe would never; Mt Kisco was the only home he knew. “I’m sorry Joe, I’m sorry for not knowing that you’d be willing to do that for me. Is there a chance that maybe,” he paused licking his lips, “can we try again?”

“I can’t,” Joe said softly and the quiet conviction stole Finn’s breath. He stared down at his hands, trying to get words out pass the lump in his throat but Joe beat him to it. “Things are different now, I have responsibilities.”

“You’ve moved on, that’s good,” Finn said nodding in understanding before continuing quietly, “I had no right to expect you to wait for me.”

“It’s not like that Finn,” Joe started saying but he was waved off.

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Finn managed to choke out as he turned to stare out the passenger window; all the while thinking that he was too late.

Joe would have continued arguing but the gas station he had been looking for came into view and he pulled up next to a pump. Finn jumped out before the Beast had fully come to a stop and headed into the store, hoping a little space would help regain control of his emotions.

As he made his way back to the Beast, he saw that Joe was on the phone and figured it was probably just Benny checking in but then he heard Joe call the person Alissa. Instead of continuing to the vehicle, he instead turned back and blindly reentered the store where he stood staring at the rack full of magazines until Joe fetched him.

Once they were on the road again, Joe tried again, “Finn, there’s something I have to tell you.”

He shook his head as he stubbornly stared out his window; his mind kept replaying snatches of his memories, Joe telling him that he was gay and that he liked him, their first kiss, the first time he had seen Joe naked, getting that phone call from Tobey saying Pete was dead and he was in jail, coming back from the funeral to his Dad telling him to get an actual job, agonizing over what to tell Joe about Detroit, Joe’s exasperatedly fond _Alissa_ … A hand cupping the back of his head broke him from his thoughts and he looked up at Joe, who was turned towards him in his seat, looking at him worriedly.

“We’re not moving,” he found himself saying as he looked around dazedly.

Joe nodded, his thumb stroking through his hair, “I pulled over when you wouldn’t answer me.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled fighting the urge to lean into Joe’s hand.

“There’s no need to apologise just listen, okay?” Joe waited for Finn’s nod before continuing, “I have a son, his name is Patrick, and I-“ Finn’s eyes filled up with tears and he tried to turn away but Joe wouldn’t let him. “Finn please just listen,” the other man begged, “He’s staying with Alissa and her mother until this is done but he’s mine, my sole responsibility; he comes first now.” Joe’s hand moved to cup his face, his thumb caressing Finn’s cheek, “It wouldn’t be fair on you-” The sudden ringing of Joe’s phone cut off whatever else he was going to say.

When Joe moved to answer it, Finn backed up against his door and tried to process what he’d been told as he scrubbed at his cheeks. A hand on his arm brought his focus back to the other man in the vehicle, and he looked up to see Joe smiling at a chubby toddler on his phone’s screen who was happily saying ‘Dada’. He leaned closer for a better look which caused the little boy to turn his way and grin, showing off his little teeth, and he could not help but smile back, “You must be Patrick.”

“P!” he cried happily as he stretched out a hand towards the phone.

“I call him Little P,” Joe said softly, his eyes trained on the phone’s screen, a soft smile on his face.

Finn went back to studying Patrick, he obviously had Joe’s dark curls and brown eyes but he struggled to identify anything else. As he watched, Joe said goodnight to his son and then the woman who appeared on the screen before hanging up. “You don’t want me in your life,” Finn stated matter-of-factly.

“No! How can you think that?” Joe cried staring at him, and suddenly he was getting out of the Beast, making his way around, and opening Finn’s door pulling him out. Once the door was closed, Joe crowded him against it, “I still love you Finn, and I want you in my life but a kid is a lot of responsibility and-”

Finn pressed forward, wrapping his arms around Joe as he kissed him, only pulling away after Joe had reciprocated, “I love you too, and I’m not about to let the fact that you have an adorable little boy stop me from having what I’ve wanted so desperately these past two years.”

“Finn,” Joe protested as he tried to pull away, “you don’t know what-”

“I’m being serious Joe,” Finn interrupted him, “we can go as slow as you like, I will do anything you want, just please give us a chance.”

Joe studied him, and Finn made sure to keep a serious look on his face despite the fact that all he wanted to do was kiss the other man again, “If you’re sure?”

“Yes! Very sure,” he nodded hastily, “I’m already halfway in love with Little P for the simple fact that he has your hair!”

Joe laughed as Finn buried his hands in his hair and hummed happily, he brought his arms up to circle around the other man and placed a kiss on his nose, “Okay, we’ll give this another shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta = possible errors.
> 
> Comments = my love and devotion!


End file.
